


Enough

by avenginghunters, lionor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginghunters/pseuds/avenginghunters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionor/pseuds/lionor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Raven are pinned down by acid fog, and a little bit of gin goes a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

The smell of burning was thick in Raven’s nose, and had been since she’d landed. She couldn’t forget it now, and felt as if it would be stuck, clogging her senses and dulling her mind. The burning bodies were everywhere, and it took everything she had not to vomit, not to scream. But her pride was much too strong, and if Bellamy wasn’t screaming or vomiting, you could bet she wouldn’t either. She bent down, more in hopes of finding some fresh air than of seeing anything, but caught sight of more rocket fuel. “Bellamy!” she yelled. “Got you something.”

Bellamy lifted the dense scrap off of the leaking container, exposing a steady trickle of rocket fuel that would make enough bombs to buy them time. Lately that felt like that was all they were doing, buying time until they were overrun. 

“It’s gonna be dark soon. Collect this and we’ve got to get back to the dropship.” Bellamy felt the commanding tone that he used on the hundred teenagers rise in the back of his throat, but he stifled it. Raven knew what she was doing. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. I’ve got three containers here, but if we’re lucky we’ll need more.” She stuck one under the slow trickle, watching it fill slowly. “I’m hoping there will be enough for five.” She took a few short breaths, willing the burning scent away, surveying the filling container. “Yeah, you’ll need to get yourself over here.” 

Bellamy grabbed the remaining containers from his lookout post a couple of meters away. They hadn’t had any trouble with the grounders in a day and a half, but they were preparing for a war that could come at any moment. 

“How dead are we if this blows up in our faces on the way back to camp?” Bellamy tried to defuse some of the tension, but his arms were shaking as Raven collected the rocket fuel. 

“Let’s just say that we wouldn’t be alive long enough to worry about the grounders anymore.” 

Bellamy nodded gravely, praying to a god he didn’t believe in that he’d make it back to his sister in one piece. 

“I think I see movement to the south, Raven. Is it about done?”

“Hang on, we’re only on number three.” She snatched the fourth container out of his hands and turned back to the source to switch it with the now full third. The weight of his words began to sink in. “What kind of movement?” 

“Just a few rabbits, but they’ve got to be running from something.”

Raven’s eyes darted toward the woods, trying to catch sight of the wildlife. “Bellamy, you need to see this. I think I found what the rabbits are running from. First of all, why the hell is the mist yellow?”

“Acid fog. Raven, wrap it up, NOW!” Bellamy screwed the lid on the last jar of rocket fuel and pulled Raven away from the crash sight. “We’ve got to find cover.” He remembered the caves that he and Charlotte had used, but they’d never make it. He kept pushing forward, scanning the forest for anywhere they could hide from the deadly fog. 

“Is that a car?” Raven panted, pointing to a half exposed car sticking out of a monstrous thorn bush. He’d seen cars in the picture books he’d read to Octavia when she was barely walking, but he’d never seen one in person.It wasn’t perfect, but it would do. They slid into the car, the acid fog only seconds behind. They covered the small cracks between the door and the rest of the car. Bellamy shifted uncomfortably in the car and settled down for what could be a very long time. 

They panted as the mist closed around the car. “I’d ask why the hell the mist of all things is toxic, but I also feel like I don’t want to know,” Raven muttered. Bellamy looked impassive, staring out the window. “Yeah, never mind. This place is wild.” She shook her head and scooted to the back of the car, poking around for anything of interest. After a few minutes, she’d turned up an ice scraper, a frisbee, and a bottle of gin. 

She couldn’t repress a smile at that last find. Bellamy was still in the driver’s seat, staring intently into the opaque fog. “Hey, take a break,” she murmured from the seat behind him. “Look what I found.” She tossed the frisbee at him. “Not only that, but get excited: alcohol.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes before snatching the bottle from Raven. 

“We’ve got to stay alert, Raven. You can drink once we’ve roasted the grounder army at our gates.” 

“Or WE can drink now while the fog keeps us safe.” She swatted his hand away and lunged for the bottle, giving him only seconds to keep it out of her reach. He switched it right and left until she got a firm hold on the handle, twisted the lid off and took a gulp. 

“Raven, stop.” he warned, trying to keep the smile off his face. 

She allowed herself a wide grin. “Come on, we might as well as pass the time.” 

Bellamy sighed. “Raven. We are not doing this again.”

She felt the grin fade. “You’re right, but it doesn’t matter what we’re doing. Let me at least enjoy this weird Earth alcohol before I undoubtedly get us blown up.” 

Bellamy conceded and let Raven take a few more too-big gulps before he took the bottle away and firmly tightened the lid.

“You’ve had enough.” He stashed the bottle behind him and kept her at bay with a booted foot and a glare. Within 15 minutes she was swaying and looked suspiciously happy despite the relentless acid fog that they could see through the window, millimeters away. 

“What are you grinning about?” he finally asked after she’d made one more attempt to grab the bottle from behind him. 

The grin stayed on her face, despite how empty it felt. “Because this is the most grinning I’ve done for about a year now,” she answered. “Take a sip, and maybe you’ll get to borrow some happiness too.”

Bellamy dropped his eyes. He’d been to small, covert parties where they’d used their precious water rations to make alcohol, but he’d never participated. It was so dangerous to drink on the Ark. One slip of the tongue and there’d be men at his door taking Octavia and his mother away. 

Already blew that one, big time, he thought. Bellamy shrugged and downed a quick gulp. What harm could it do. 

“I don’t feel anything, Raven.” he said after two and three gulps. He continued to drink, gulp after gulp. A few minutes later his head began to spin. “Shit.”

The grin came back in earnest. “Sneaks up on you, eh?” she said. He nodded, this time returning the smile. They sat in companionable silence for a bit, passing the bottle back and forth. 

Finally Raven refused the bottle. “I think I’ve had about enough. Gets to be too much of a good time after a while, even if this is way better than the shit we could make on the Ark.” Bellamy nodded again, the silence once again descending. Raven cleared her throat. “Do you ever wish you’d had a better time up there, when you had the chance? Because look at us now, gathering rocket fuel to blow up grounders. Two weeks ago I wouldn’t have believed grounders existed.”

“Yeah. I wish I could’ve shown Octavia the moon rises. She’d beg and beg, but we both knew what would happen. What did happen.” he put his head in his hands, feeling the tears coming before he could even try to stop them. He’d cried for days and days, curled up in the home that they’d shared for 16 years. 16 years until he’d blown it with his half-cocked scheme. He pulled his knees against him, willing himself to stop crying and come back to the real world. 

Raven stared at him, with his head in his hands. Until this moment, she’d struggled to believe he was even capable of tears. She blinked, alcohol and half-formed emotions swirling. Finally she put her hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly, trying to provide any sort of paltry comfort that she could. “Hey, hey, hey. I can’t say that I know exactly what did happen, but I know that it couldn’t have been all your fault. If you were anything like you are now on the Ark, I know you did your best.”

“What do you do when your best isn’t good enough? I’ve fucked everything, Raven. Those people from the culling are dead because of me. My mother’s dead because of me. Everyone in that damn camp is probably going to die because I can’t save them.” he kicked the side of the car, sending bits of dust and rusty metal flying from their 97 year old rest. 

Raven grimaced. “We’ve all fucked up a lot of things, Bellamy.” She willed herself not to mention the radio, forcibly swallowing the sarcasm that wanted to rise past even the gentle blanket of alcohol-induced kindness. Deep breath, Raven. “We couldn’t have known about the culling. We could never had anticipated that. What the Ark has done since we left is not on us anymore.”

Bellamy swallowed the hard knot of guilt and tried to pull himself together. The acid fog wouldn’t last forever, and they needed to get the rocket fuel back before the grounders attacked.

“I never imagined the earth like this.” he said after a few minutes of silence, “It was this green, but I imagined it peaceful and empty. I thought I’d be able to take Octavia swimming and we’d have plenty to eat and she wouldn’t have to live in constant fear.” 

“It’s a much harder world we’ve found ourselves on,” Raven murmured in response. “Hell, I thought I’d die before landing. Waking up was the biggest surprise of my life.” She quieted again, but after a few moments, she let her hand shift back to Bellamy, to grip his hand. “But, you know, I think it’s worth it. The green is worth it. All I ever wanted was to leave the Ark, and we did it. It’s awful, but it’s awesome. We’re free.”

“I guess we are.” Bellamy mumbled in agreement and sprawled out as much as the close confines of the car would allow. “Don’t you dare let me fall asleep.” he joked as he lay his head against the driver’s side headrest. 

“Go ahead and get some sleep. It’s getting dark and there is no way in hell I’m traveling in the dark with 4 liters of rocket fuel.” 

Bellamy nodded, not intending to take her up on the offer. He trusted Raven, but she’d had quite a bit to drink and he knew she hadn’t gotten the best sleep. Several hours later he awoke to Raven shaking him and pointing out the window. 

“Raven, what did I say about not sleeping?” he muttered as he peered out of the car, eyes bleary.

“I don’t really care what you said, and if you’ll notice, the fog is gone. We can get a move on at take these four liters of death back to camp.” She shifted in the backseat, trying to get a trip on the containers. “Come on, sleepy head. Let’s get a move on. And here, you might as well pull your weight.” She set his two containers in the passenger seat.

Bellamy couldn’t help a small smile. “Was I not before?”

Raven looked him dead in the eye. “I haven’t decided yet. Your leadership tactics are…quite something, I’ll leave it there.” 

“Is that right?”

“Of course it’s right. Now let’s get out of this cramped piece of crap.”

Bellamy stopped her before she could push the car door open. 

“Thanks, Raven.” 

“For what?” she was growing impatient and anxious with the rocket fuel in such a vulnerable position, but the tone of his voice caught her from moving out. 

“For what you said last night.” Bellamy hesitated for a few moments before kissing her forehead. “It means a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lionor's first fic for the 100, and my first completed one lmao.


End file.
